A Push In the Right Direction
by EerieEyes
Summary: Sometimes you need some help from your friends to motivate you into asking someone you secretly like out on a date. Luckily for Lithuania, Poland is just the friend. AmeLiet pairing; Nyo!America; Inspired by a prompt from AmeLiet Week (2017) on Tumblr.


"With that, our meeting is now officially over for today." At the exact moment Germany ended his sentence, almost every nation immediately started packing up their belongings with haste. Many were trying to leave before the bodies started to pile up near the entrance door while the rest decided to wait it on out until the crowd died down. Lithuania was one of those straddlers, though he was staying behind for a different reason.

Sitting on the opposite side of him, furthest away from the exit, was the person he wanted to talk to. Toris watched as America got up from her seat and had walked over to engage in conversation with England. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he decided to wait until they were finished before he would make his move and ask her if she would like to get something to eat with him. Of course, going out for food was not the only thing he had in mind. His real intention was to get the two of them to be alone so that he could express his romantic feelings to her. Honestly, he would have not gone through with this plan and would have continued to keep his feelings all bottled up if it wasn't for a certain someone, who was conveniently sitting right besides him, figuring out his secret.

* * *

It all happened the night before when Toris was rudely woken up from his slumber from a series of furious knocks banging at his hotel door. Despite being half awake, Toris knew that there was only one person who would come to him so late at night without as much as a warning or a care in the world. Sure enough, when he opened the door, Feliks was waiting for him on the other side. Lithuania was about to ask him what he wanted but his Polish friend beat him to it, "Holy shit!" he beamed out with a wide-eyed expression dawning on his face, "You're, like, totally in love with Amelia, aren't you?"

In that instant, Toris felt like a volt of electricity coursed right through him as he instantly became wide awake. Without a second's notice, he grabbed and yanked Poland into his room before anyone could see them and swiftly yet quietly closed his door behind him. He turned around to face Feliks and was absolutely livid. "What is wrong with you?" Lithuania stressed, hushed.

"I'm right, aren't I? Oh my God, are you serious!?" Feliks was pacing back and forth, too caught up with his own revelation to answer back. "Why didn't I notice this before? I'm such an idiot! And all those times I saw you staring at her when she wasn't looking was because you loved her! I thought I was gong crazy! When did this happen and why didn't you say anything to me?" he finally turned towards his friend, waiting for an answer.

Lithuania felt his face flush up from both anger and embarrassment. There was a part of him that really wanted to shut Poland up and kick him out while the other half of him was ready to make a break for it. Neither of those options would work out so he did the next best thing; "That's because I'm not in love with her."

"Bullshit!" Feliks pointed a finger at him. "That's bullshit and you know it! You're really bad at lying about this kind of shit, Liet, so stop trying to deny it!"

Toris was completely flabbergasted and, deep down inside, he knew that he could no longer keep this secret to himself. "I...I'm not..." he tried one more time to convince Feliks that he had it all wrong but he could tell that Poland was not going to buy into his lie. It was no use; he had to come clean or else Poland was going to keep on badgering him. "Okay, fine, I like her".

He spoke so softly that Poland couldn't hear what he just said; "Hmm, what was that?"

"I said I like her..." Toris confessed a bit more loudly, but Feliks wanted him to say it with confidence.

"Toris, man, you gotta stop mumbling. I can't hea-"

"I said I like her, okay? I don't know when it happened; it just did, and now I can't stop thinking about her! There, I said it; are you happy now?"

"Geez, okay, okay, I get it, calm down! There's no need to let everyone else know about it." They both went quiet to hear if there was any noise being made from the rooms nearby. It also gave them time to calm down.

It was completely silent for a minute before Lithuania spoke up, "How did you figure it out?"

"Well aside from those side glances, I've just noticed you haven't been so talkative about Natalia as much," Feliks explained. "Also you've been bringing up Amelia more and more often in conversation lately. You know, you're really bad at hiding about these kind of things; I'm surprised no one else has figured this out yet either." Being called out like that just made Toris reach a whole new level of embarrassment on top of the one he was already experiencing. It was hard to hear that he could be so easily read and felt like a complete dunce about it. Just before Lithuania was about to go down a spiral of self-deprecating, Poland began to talk once more; "So are you going to ask her out or something? What's the plan?"

"There is no plan. I'm not going to ask her out." Toris' answer definitely shocked Feliks. There was no sign of hesitation in his choice: no consideration of the complete opposite whatsoever.

"Why not?" Feliks asked. "You've asked Belarus out multiple times, and you were head over heels for her, too, so what's stopping you now from doing the same thing with America?" He really didn't get it. Never in his whole life did Feliks think that a person who had the past experience of asking someone out on a date multiple times would turn cold-turkey when it comes to asking someone else out. "Is it because you're scared of the other nations finding out?"

"No."

"Are you scared of how she'll react?" Feliks saw Toris stiffen at that question and, aside from turning his gaze downwards at the ground, he remained quiet. That was an affirmative answer, all right, though Feliks decided to keep poking and prodding just in case there was something else going through the Lithuanian's head; "Do you think you're not worthy enough to love her?"

That snapped Toris out of his silence; "N-no, that's not it! It's because..." Toris stopped for a moment, trying to find the right words, "It's because I don't know how to tell her without...shocking her?"

Feliks wanted him to clarify that a bit more but he thought he got what Lithuania was saying and didn't want to make him any more upset or uncomfortable than he already was. Poland let out a deep breath; "Okay...okay, lets me just think about this." He sat down on the edge of the bed, mulling over the situation. However, Poland wasn't too sure what else Toris could do differently than what he had previously done with Belarus. Just go up and ask her out on a date; simple as that, right? In all honestly, Poland thought his friend was actually more nervous about revealing his love to Amelia than her actual reaction. And, from what he knew about America, Feliks got the impression that she was not the type that would just turn tail or get angry at this kind of thing (especially if it was Lithuania of all nations). She was going to lay down the truth on him whether she was interested or not. Than again, he could be wrong, but Toris needed to take that risk and just go for it. Maybe all he needed was someone to give him a little push, "All right, here's the plan."

* * *

"Hey, hey, Liet! Liet!" Lithuania snapped back into reality and looked over at Poland, who was shaking his shoulder. "America is on the move!" he whispered.

Toris's eyes went wide before he jumped on up out of his seat and, after locating her, rushed on over to the door before she could get to it, "Miss America!" he cried out.

She stopped and turned around to the person calling out her name. "Hm? Oh, hey, Toris, what's up?" she smiled at him, making his heart pound hard against his chest.

"I was just, um, wondering if you want to go get something to eat or drink with me? I-I mean it's been a while since we last talked and all that I thought we should catch up?"

"Yeah, sure, that sounds great!" Amelia happily agreed. "I was just about to go get some fast-food joint but why don't we go somewhere a bit more fancier? Are you in the mood for some Italian food or do you want something else?"

"Italian sounds good."

"All right then, let's bounce on outta here!" she declared.

And with that, Feliks watched as the two disappeared, wishing his friend all the best luck in the world. After that, he packed up his own belongings and went back to the hotel, anxiously waiting for Lithuania's return so he could tell him how it went. Poland tried to take his mind off of the potential date but the suspense was gnawing at him. It was getting so bad that he was half-tempted to find them and see how things were going. Instead, he decided to play it smart and sent a text message out to Toris, asking him how it was going. Thirty minutes flew by but Toris had yet to respond back. Feliks sent more and more messages, however, the results were still the same.

Getting jittery and having nothing better to do, Poland decided that taking a walk around his hotel floor would help calm him down. He paced back and forth around the lobby before he decided to climb up the stairs and do another lap on the second floor. He kept going until he reached the floor Lithuania's room was on. As he got closer to the door, he noticed something hanging on the doorknob. Upon further inspection, it appeared to be a sign that said, in bold text, " **Do Not Disturb** ".

 _'Was that there before?'_ Feliks thought to himself. He didn't remember it being there last night. Then again, it was pretty dark, so he may have missed it.

Without even thinking, he pulled his hand up to knock on the door when, suddenly, an idea crossed his mind. He slowly pulled his hand back just in case he may have been interrupting something and walked away to start heading back to his own room. Perhaps he should wait until tomorrow's meeting to safely ask Toris how it went.

But when the next day arrived, there was no sign of either Lithuania or America. Of course, the meeting was going to start in 20 minutes, and the other nations were still flocking in, but Feliks couldn't help but worry. Those two usually would have been here by now.

Wondering if Toris had texted back, Poland whipped out his phone to check for any new messages but there were none to be seen. Strange indeed.

Soon, ten minutes have passed and Lithuania and America were still no-shows. Aside from them, only seven other nations hadn't arrived yet. Did something go wrong?

Five minutes passed and the list of nations unaccounted for went down to only four-Lithuania, America, China, and Austria. Then, with only two minutes left to spare, both China and Austria finally arrived. Once again Feliks shot Lithuania another message, even sending one to America, asking them where they were.

It was now 8:29 am and, out of the corner of his eye, Poland could see that Germany was getting up from his seat to walk on over to the podium. The meeting was about to start in just under a minute. What was going on? Where are they?

As if he were a walking alarm clock, Germany turned on the mic at exactly 8:30 and called for everyone to pay attention. While the German nation was waiting for everyone to hush down, he noticed that there were two empty seats. After silently taking into account who was or who wasn't present, he leaned in towards the mic and proclaimed out, "Has anyone seen either America or Lithuania today?"

Poland cringed on the inside as Ludwig pointed that out to the rest of the nations. Everyone began looking around to confirm of their absence and even some turned their gazes over at him and America's intermediate family. Having all these eyes staring at him was making Feliks extremely uncomfortable and he wished that they could look somewhere else.

"Did anyone tried to get a hold of them?" Germany's voiced echoed in the room. With no one being able to provide any answers, Ludwig decided that they couldn't wait for them any longer and began the meeting without them. "Now then, where we last left off, we were going to discuss the crisis surrounding the-" he stopped mid-sentence when the sound of a door creaking opened pulled everyone's attention away from him."I'm glad you two can make it," Germany grumbled out as Amelia and Toris came into view, each holding a cup of Starbucks coffee in their hands.

"Oh, sorry about that!" America shouted out, "we stopped by to get some drinks first but then we kind of got stuck in traffic," she laughed as if that was somehow amusing.

Luckily for her, Toris came to her rescue; "We're really sorry about that, Mr. Germany," he interjected, trying to look apologetic about the whole event.

Despite them causing a bit of a stir, Ludwig knew that they rarely were late to these meetings, so he decided to let them off the hook; "All right, then, please take your seats so we may continue." And with that, both nations departed from one another and got to their seats quietly just as Germany re-commanded everyone's attention.

However, Poland wasn't interested in what Ludwig had to say and leaned over to whisper to Lithuania, "So, did things go as planned?"

Toris looked back at him; a small, satisfied smile was plastered onto his face. "Even better."


End file.
